Adam Young 100
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Yes, I joined in the fanfic100 challenge and chose Adam as my character.  100 small fics about the Antichrist.  Fifth one, Outsides.  In which Adam goes to a museum and talks to Aziraphale.
1. 001  Beginnings

I went and joined in the fanfic100 challenge because it was too good to pass up, and I chose Adam as my character. He seems to be such an underused character that the book couldn't 'live' without, that I couldn't help but be intrigued by him. The stories in this will not necessarily be in order timewise, but will be done in order of the prompts instead. It is a lot of small short stories (perhaps with some drabbles thrown in for good measure) that should all be able to stand alone.

Enjoy!

Adam Young - Fanfic100

001 - Beginnings

Shrugging the bag on his shoulder up a bit higher, Adam Young looked back into the parking lot where his father was watching from beside their car. He waved encouragingly, while his mum took him by the hand again and led him closer to the big building he wished he wan't going to.

"Come along, Adam, this is a big day for you and you want to be a good boy for me and your dad so that you can make lots of friends," his mother stated, making him more worried than he already was. Was this their way of trying to get rid of him? Was it their way of telling him that they didn't love him any more and wanted to have him out of the house?

He didn't know. As the unpleasant thoughts began to plague his mind more than he liked, he began to sniffle, trying not to cry.

"Oh honey," his mother said, coming down onto her knees and taking him into a nice hug. "If it was up to me and dad, we would want to have you at home with us forever, but that is unfair to you when you are older. You will be good for me won't you?"

"Yes mummy," Adam replied, hugging his mother back. He stopped his sniffling, wiped at his eyes and a determined look came over his young face. He could do this, and he would make his parents proud and he would make friends even.

He entered the room he had been told would be his and chanced a glance at the other faces around him. He saw about fifteen other children his age, all in general states of sadness, excitement or fear. Some were openly crying, wanting to go home already, others were already setting out looking for friends with others, talking to some of the others.

"I have to go now, honey. Remember to be good," his mother said again, as she bent to kiss his cheek and left.

Left in the room alone, he looked about himself and sat himself down in the nearest seat to him, taking out the pencils he had been given and some paper and begun to draw. It was nothing in particular really. Just red hills and dark skies that he had thought up but he was needing to do something to keep his mind preoccupied.

"Hello," came a small voice from his right. Turning his head slightly, he saw that it was another boy, one with immaculately clean clothes and the look of excitement on his face that made him one of the ones that would enjoy being here more than not. "I'm Wensley."

Adma stopped his drawing and smiled. "Hello. I'm Adam."

He had not been around children his own age before and it was an odd experience for himself, but he found to his astonishment that he liked this new boy, and when the person he was supposed to listen to all day came up to him and introduced herself, he knew that perhaps this 'school' could be fun.

He was determined even more now to enjoy himself. He had the feeling he would be here for a very long time.


	2. 002  Middles

A/N - Well, I was debatign on whether or not to poste this since the first chapter got no reviews, but then I thought, "Nah, I'll post it, mainly because it was so fun to write." And so, here it is, the second part in my fanfic100 challenge. This one much better than the first. And its funny! Or at least I thought so! Features the Them, but Dog is missing for some odd reason.

002 - Middles

"Is not!" Brian cried out quite ferociously, wishing that just for once Wensleydale would see his point.

"Is too!" Wensley threw back.

Again and again and again. The way things were going on, this silly fight would never end. Pepper sighed and got up from her milk crate to hit the two boys over the head with her hands, wanting the debate to finish. Adam approved of the move, as it made both his fighting friends turn towards her and say an angry "What!"

"You are gonna argue about this until you both die of old age." That was Pepper, straight to the heart of the matter, and Adam had to secretly agree with what she said. If they could both help it, the argument could go on forever.

"But it is important for later on, you know, like for business stuff!" Wensley said, pushing his glasses up his nose from where they had started slipping down his face.

"How would it come in handy in all businesses? Would you see the need in...in...mechanics?" Brian replied heatedly, the potato crisp packets around his person crinkling merrily in agreement with him.

"It is too importanat in all businesses."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Adam sighed, shook his head and just thought the fight was over. It took five minutes before his wishes began taking effect, and not because of his wanting it to, but because both Brian and Wensleydale had ran out of air and had to take a breather.

They were all now starting high school and Adam swore that he would never get into another school debate with these two fuelling it ever again. He always felt like he was in the middle of a war zone, one that could possibly be the end of him. It didn't help that half the time he was also sitting right between the two either.

He didn't like being in the middle any longer. He got up and moved to sit next to Pepper who was back at her own milk crate.

"Look," he said, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. "Maybe it is important, especially when it comes to how much you end up getting paid, so in a way it is important in all businesses, but do you have to go on and on about it? Does it matter if it is important or not?"

"Of course it is!" both the other boys stated at the same time, before glaring at each other.

All Adam knew was that since he was now starting in the local High School, it wasn't all pretty pictures and it was much harder.

Honestly, who really cared what it was about Math that either attracted or scared someone anyway?


	3. 003 Endings

003 - Ends

This was it, Adam thought as he hid his head under his pillow, the world as he knew it was officially ending. He didn't like the world any more, nor the girls inside it, or the boys either for that matter.

Brian had decided that being religious was a good idea, and went off to parts unknown so that he didn't have to hang around the anti-christ lest bad things happened to him. Wensleydale had gotten a girlfriend, a nice geeky girl by the name of Kate and they had been dating steadily for two months.

Pepper...well, Pepper was why he wanted everything to end. Since they had turned fifteen, they had begun dating. Adam really thought that they would be together until death do them part, but today...today she had broken up with him, after two years worth of joy and merriment on what he had thought was both their parts.

Apparently not.

A knock at his door alerted him that someone was home. His mother was currently at a garden party with his dad, which left only one person. His sister Sarah must be back home. He wondered how long it would be this time before she disappeared again to parts unknown. She travelled a lot.

The door opened, and he vowed to himself to put a lock on it when he was in a better state of mind. Sarah walked in and came and sat on the end of his bed.

"It's a bad feeling isn't it?" she said to him genlty, placing a hand on a still shoulder. "Remeber how put out I was when my first boyfriend broke up with me after taking me on a trip through Europe?"

Adam nodded his head. Yeah, he could remember that quite well. She had been a crying wreck for months afterwards. But she had gotten over it eventually and had found a better boyfriend, one who was now her husband of three years. Adam liked his sisters husband.

"Well, the way I see it is that she will either come back to you, or you will find the one you are meant to be with later."

Adam sat up and turned towards her. "Do you believe in soul mates? Think I'll find mine like you found Mike?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. She then left him to his own thoughts.

The next day, Pepper came over to him, told him she hadn't meant it and that she wanted to be with him, she had just gotten a bit angry that was all. She blamed the anger on being female. Adam smiled. It was just the thing that she _would_ do during that week.

He didn't know whether or not they were soul mates, but until the time she truly stopped being with him , he would always love her. Even if she broke his heart in the end.

A/N - And here is the third part. Just wanted something including Sarah in it, as she is canonically Adam's big sister. She just seems to have disappeared from the face of fanfic though.


	4. 004  Insides

004 - Insides

The cut was made with a gentleness that comes from being very careful with something that might just break if you hold it even a little bit tighter than you already were. Adam stopped there. This was...just not right. What had the animal ever done? Why did he have to go and do disgusting things like this in the name of science? Why does Pepper have to continue on with a smile on her face?

He grabbed her hand tightly, before it could reach the frog and shook his head. No, this was definitely very wrong.

"We will get into trouble if we don't do our frog," Pepper stated, trying to get out of his grip and failing.

Adam smiled then and shook his head again. "No we won't."

The frog on the table kicked its legs to flip itself over, its belly once again whole, and hopped from the table to the window they were next to before making a wild jump for freedom. Adam wouldn't mess with the other frogs, one was enough for him, and he hated to use that part of himself even for good causes.

But still...he loved animals and couldn't bear to hurt them. He would never do it again.

And besides, someone's insides are supposed to be just that, something inside.

A/N - I like this one the best so far. And it took a while to come up with an idea for the prompt insides (thanks Dragon) but hey, it was written in my nearly non existant free time. Hope someone enjoys this one and reviews. I would really like to know what people think of it.


	5. 005 Outsides

Adam Young 005 - Outsides

There was a field trip into London for the school, somethign about a trip to a museum. Adam had gladly signed his name down, as he had yet to visit the place, had yet to be outside his little town of Tadfield. It was exciting reallly, and seeing as how he was now 12 and almost a teenager, he thought it about time to see a bit of the world that he had helped save.

The bus trip was a good two hours long, and it was stopped suddenly once as one of the other kids a few seats away from him had gotten bus sick. Turns out you should never eat a very heavy meal before a long trip, Adam noted and stored that bit of information away, glad for the small meal he had eaten himself.

By the time they had reached the museum, the entire bus was full of excited children, each wanting to see different parts of the building they were about to go exploring in. Adam was among them, thinking of all the marvellous history he could use in his games with the Them.

Pepper and Wensleydale hovered by his sides, ready to go. Brian had been unable to come, his parents refusing to sign the permission form.

"I liked the dinosaurs best," Adam stated, as he led the Them over to a seat in the restaurant part of the place. Adam found this a strange place for one to eat, but decided it suited as well as any.

"I liked the bird and reptile skeletons," Wensley replied, smiling at all the new, interesting things he had learned that day.

"Did you see some of those weapons!" Pepper almost squealed out, except squealing was a very girlish thing to do and she stopped herself just in time.

Adam nodded and got up to order some food. It was then that he spotted a person sitting by themself, slowly stirring a cooling cup of tea. With a smile on his face, Adam decided it couldn't hurt to say hello.

"Hullo," he stated, sitting down opposite the blond man. One that Adam knew was an angel for real. "How are the books going, you know, the new ones I added in? Are they selling?"

The stirring stopped and a chink was heard as Aziraphale dropped the spoon he ws using at the time. "Oh, Adam! Er. Well, yes they are. Thank you for the books... I don't know what else for as my memory is a little fuzzy on the details." The angel began to eat some of the cake in front of him. "So, what brings you here?"

"School trip. I like this place. It's so full of history."

Aziraphale smiled sadly at that and played with the food on his plate. "Yes, yes it is."

Adam grinned. "He'll come back you know. It isn't forever."

With a nod, Aziraphale stood up and drank his tea, grimacing at the cold flavour of it. "I know. Thank you for talking to me. Dining is so much more pleasant with company."

Adam nodded and was about to say more when he saw Pepper and Wensley walking his way. The rest of the class going towards the doors. "Ah, got to go. Hope you do alright. Bye."

He ran to catch up to the others in his class, his friends close at his side. From the bus, he waved goodbye to a gentleman in old fashioned clothes that had wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. No one seemed to notice, but Aziraphale. The angel waved back.

He hoped Aziraphale realised that Crowley was only gone for a week, and that he would be back soon.

He shook his head. Love was a tricky thing.


	6. 006 Hours

006 - Hours

Time ticks by slowly. Adam wished that it didn't but that wasn't much help really. No matter if he sped time up, still the same amount would have passed, just faster, and so he would wait patiently. But it had been six hours now, and he was getting as nervous as the one he was sitting next to.

"I'm sure, they're both fine!" he said, patting Newt gently on the leg in a comforting way. It didn't help.

He wondered if his dad had been this nervous at his birth. He wondered even more briefly if his _father_ had been. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't think that here. You never know what could happen.

"Yeah," Newt replied, giving him a quick smile.

Adam hadn't supposed to have been here to wait with the expecting father to be, but he had been walking home and Newt had stopped and picked him up, and Anathema had just happened to go into labour in the car.

In the wild rush to the hospital, he had been dragged along. In a way he was glad. Someone had to stop Newt from going to the coffee machine, and the waiting rooms were blissfully clear of any instruments of healing used in these places. Having Newt around them would be disastrous.

With a jolt though, Adam remembered something. "Oh, I will be right back, gotta call me dad."

It took ten minutes of trying to calm his mum down telling his parents that he was in the hospital but it wasn't for him, that Anathema had gone into labour and he had gone with them for moral support and he was sorry that he had forgotten in the excitement.

His mum told him he would be hearing of this more when he got home.

By the time he got back, he found Newt gone. Adam froze on the spot and went to the nearest nurse, who looked mighty happy about something.

"The man who was sitting there," he asked, pointing to where Newt had been sitting. "Where'd he go?"

The nurse smiled even more cheerfully at him and pointed at the door they had been waiting outside. "He has gone inside to visit his wife and their new baby girl."

Adam smiled brightly, and opened the door a sliver to peek in. The new parents looked very happy together thankfully. Slowly he closed the door, got a nurse to inform Newt and Anathema that he had gone home, and went back to the phone.

Within ten minutes he was telling his mum and dad that he was now going to be an uncle for a new baby.

Both his parent shared a Look. He was after all, only 13, and their daughter wasn't pregnant.

Well, he thought, at least a babysitter.


End file.
